<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>City of Seekers by Itzbbop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466803">City of Seekers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzbbop/pseuds/Itzbbop'>Itzbbop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ratchet's Rescue Center (Cybertron's Wildlife Rescue) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feral Behavior, Feral Seekers AU (Transformers), M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Multi, Ratchet and Wheeljack are happy husbands thank u, Seeker Trines, Seekerlings (Transformers), Seekers, Seekers being cute, Transformers Spark Bonds, oh wow I love seekers like didufidkshddudj, they kind of run a seeker rehab center yknow, this is my first posted story pls don’t kill me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzbbop/pseuds/Itzbbop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet, Wheeljack run a Seeker rehabilitation center, where they rescue Seekers from the wilderness and other Grounders in general that may use them for fighting, or other crude things.</p><p>In this AU Seekers are pretty much feral, I like to think of them as big cats (not physically) well- big cats made of metal and the size of buildings. They’re very overprotective of their young, and dedicate their lives to caring for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, Ratchet/Wheeljack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ratchet's Rescue Center (Cybertron's Wildlife Rescue) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>City of Seekers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HIII- so this is my first posted story, and you probably looked at this and went “uhhhhhhh wth is this” because ‘feral seeker au’ is bound to sound a lil weird, and trust me, it is. I just thought the whole concept of it was interesting, and wanted to write my own take on the AU. I’ve read some similar stories, and if I can remember, I’ll post a link to them here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ratchet had decided that wild Seekers had to be one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. There was something about their air of gentleness and innocence that he marveled in.<br/>
Seekers were far from the animals that Grounders made them out them to be; seeing as Ratchet had seen them have more compassion and empathy for one another than most Grounders could even think of.<br/>
Wheeljack, Ratchet’s bondmate, agreed with him on this, as they stood beside one another, gazing at the pack of Seekers, who were just play fighting and relaxing atop the rolling hills and valleys of their enclosure. Ratchet briefly wondered what it would be like seeing them in the wild. Would they be this carefree? The medic gazed at the many scars covering most of the Sires, and even some of the Carriers, and promptly decided that no; they wouldn't have been because of the natural threats of the wild.<br/>
Ratchet watched a Carrier groom it’s babies, and he briefly recalled helping deliver them around a month ago. He watched with fondness as the babies started play fighting, gently batting at each other’s wings and pouncing on each other.<br/>
He let his eyes trail to another Carrier, this time he smiled softly. Songbird had just delivered a litter of Seekerlings not one week ago, and the Carrier was introducing his babies to the rest of the Seekers in his pack. The babies still had their eyes closed, and they wouldn’t open for another two weeks. There were a few Seekers crowded around the Carrier, viewing his babies with expert gentleness.<br/>
The Seekerlings stayed curled into the stomach of their Carrier, kneading him with dull little claws.<br/>
Songbird was easily one of Ratchet’s favorite Seekers, having been rescued when he was just around 10 vorns old, no more than a spooked, injured, and spirited Youngling. He was terrified of almost everything and everyone when he was first rescued, but over the years with the help of Ratchet and some of the other employees, he had calmed down mellowed out to become one of the sweetest Seekers Ratchet had ever met. Now, the fact that the Seeker he had practically raised was now a Carrier, brought him a lot of emotions.<br/>
Resting beside Songbird was one of his two Sires, Steelrun. He was complete opposite of Songbird, seeing as he was tall, extremely muscled up and covered in scars proving that he was a very territorial Seeker, whereas Songbird was little, frame made to carry Seekerlings rather than fight.<br/>
Nightfall, the other Sire in his Trine, was currently play fighting with some of the other younger Sires,tussling and playfully swatting at each other. Nightfall had a brother and a sister, both were Sires as well.<br/>
Ratchet had raised the Seekers from newborns, when their Carrier was found dying in the wild. Despite their best efforts, she couldn’t be saved, so an emergency c-section was performed. Ratchet remembered the scared, pained look on her face, and then the moment of peace she had with her Seekerlings. He remembered her strained, toothy smile- and then the life fading from her optics like color draining from a rainbow. He remembered the sound of the crying newborns, knowing their Carrier was dying; feeling the fragile bond with her break. She died still holding onto her babies, tear tracks running down her face.<br/>
Ratchet could never forget her. Could never forget her gentle, loving aura, even when she knew she was dying. Could never forget her magenta optics which were filled with both happiness and fear, fading like the rest of her frame.<br/>
Wheeljack had felt the aunslaught of emotions filter through their bond from Ratchet, and knew what he was thinking about. He laid a gentle servo on Ratchet’s shoulder; words unspoken and yet still comforting.<br/>
Nightfall had stopped play fighting to start grooming his brother, who was trying to squirm his way out of his arms. Ratchet was smiling again, allured by the magenta optics of the young Sire, so full of life and gentle innocence, much like Songbird’s own optics.<br/>
Eventually, Nightfall lazily wandered back over to Songbird, curling up right beside him and nuzzling the Carrier’s face. There was so much love and compassion in his Optics; broad, toothy grin showing his enthusiasm to see his mate. Ratchet snickered, smile widening and gaze softening. “He’s so goofy, reminds me of Skywarp when he was younger.”<br/>
Speaking of the black and purple Seeker, Ratchet facepalmed. “Did I tell you about him getting transported to medbay today?”<br/>
“No, what did he get into now?” Wheeljack asked with a smile in his words, obviously interested to hear his newest shenanigans.<br/>
“That idiot warped right into another Seekers den- Wheeljack- that idiot tried stealing some of their blankets. As if trespassing on accident is bad, but he decided that it was worth it to steal bedding of all things? So yeah, he’s got a lacerated wing, and right now he's currently knocked out in my medbay.”<br/>
Wheeljack was snickering now too, but mostly at Ratchet’s exasperation on the topic. “Can you really expect anything else though?”<br/>
“S’pose not, huh?” Ratchet gazed back at the clearing full of Seekers, seeing the winged frames interact once more. Nightfall had moved in front of Songbird, and was shooing the other Seekers away, presumably because Songbird and his Seekerlings were growing tired. Ratchet watched as he settled in front of the Carrier, grooming one of the Seekerlings.<br/>
Ratchet and Wheeljack watched the pack of Seekers in silence, before the medic received a com-request from First Aid.<br/>
:Ratch, Skywarp is awake.:<br/>
Ratchet sighed, turning away from the enclosure glass. “Aid’ commed, says Skywarp is waking up,”<br/>
Taking one last fond look at the winged frames, Ratchet had supposed he had built a city of Seekers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So thanks for reading that lil one shot, if you would like a separate fic for the carrier Ratchet was reminiscing about, let me know! Please comment or review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>